companyofheroesfandomcom-20200223-history
ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer
|upkeep = |prereq = Commander specific |production_struc = Combat Engineers |production_xp = |primary_weapon = |secondary_weapon = |garrison = |health = |armor = |num_products = |produces = |num_abilities = 1 |abilities = Heavy Artillery Barrage * The howitzer fires 8 shells at a target. * This is the only attack possible with this weapon. It will not automatically fire at targets within visible range. * Costs nothing * Cooldown: 90 seconds. |num_upgrades = |upgrades = |num_global_upgrades = |global_upgrades = }} The ML-29 152mm Gun-Howitzer is a heavy artillery Defensive Structure in Company of Heroes 2. With a very long range and a powerful 8-shell artillery salvo, the ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer is one of the deadliest artillery units in the game. It can easily level structures, kill infantry (exposed or otherwise) and even hurt armored vehicles. Unfortunately, once constructed the 152mm Gun-Howitzer is completely immobile, and takes up a large amount of points. In addition, being a Weapon Team, its crew can be killed and the weapon captured by the enemy. Description The M2 152mm Howitzer is not truly a Defensive Structure, but more of a Weapon Team. It consists of the gun itself, and three crewmen: two to operate the howitzer, and an additional crewman to provide some covering fire with an M1 Carbine semi-automatic rifle or replace one of the other crew members if they are killed. The Howitzer does not automatically open fire at enemy targets. Instead, it needs to be ordered to fire manually, using an ability called Heavy Artillery Barrage, which will fire a 8-shell salvo at any designated target. This is an impressive range for an artillery piece, possibly reaching the enemy's base if the weapon is placed far enough forward. The salvo may be fired into the Fog-of-War. Although powerful, the 152mm Gun-Howitzer has several serious drawbacks: For one, it is completely stationary, and cannot be moved at all once constructed - only rotated around its own axis. It cannot be scuttled either, so once constructed it will stay there until destroyed, consuming points. The only way to release those points is to deliberately get the gun's crew killed. Also, being stationary, this gun is a perfect target for enemy artillery counter-bombardment or a swift hit-and-run attack. That leads to the second drawback: as a Team Weapon, the men operating this gun can be killed separately, and have no real protection from the flanks, rear, or from above. If two crewmen are killed, the third dies automatically, leaving the weapon abandoned (unless it was also destroyed in the same attack). Other infantry units, including enemies, can then capture and use this gun. Nonetheless, a 152mm Howitzer properly protected by Defensive Structures or other units can wreak serious havoc on enemy units. It can provide defensive fire against enemies attempting to enter your territory, or can bombard enemy unit concentrations or even the enemy's own base. Weapons Abilities The ML-20 152mm Gun-Howitzer only has one ability, the Heavy Artillery Barrage, which also functions as this unit's only method of attack. It launches 8 shells at the target position. 105mm Howitzer Barrage * Costs nothing * Activation: Select Ground * Cooldown: 90 seconds When this ability is activated, select a point on the ground. The 152mm Howitzer will rotate to face this target if necessary, and proceed to fire 8 shells at it. The target point can be in the Fog-of-War. This is the gun's only attack. It will not fire at any target unless directed to do so by using this specific ability. You can also right-click on the ground while this unit is selected to order it to use the Heavy Artillery Barrage on that point. The further away the target area, the less accurate the shells. However, the particular ballistic properties of this gun will usually put the shells either on top of the target, in front of the target, or behind it. Take this into consideration when bombarding a group of enemy units. Veterancy As a Soviet unit, the 152mm Howitzer can gain three levels of Veterancy. Each level brings its own specific benefits, increasing the unit's combat potential and/or survivability. Accumulation Like all other Soviet units, the 152mm Gun-Howitzer obtains Veterancy points by killing enemy units. It receives 100% of the experience value of each unit it kills. Once it has accumulated a sufficient number of Veterancy points, it will automatically advance to the next level, gaining the related bonuses immediately. Soviet units do not share Veterancy points with one another. To receive points, the unit must personally kill an enemy unit. Bonuses At each Veterancy level, the 152mm Gun-Howitzer gains a specific set of bonuses as listed below. These bonuses are cumulative with each other. Tactics Placement and Relocation Defensive Fire Offensive Fire Weaknesses Quotes Gallery